My sunshine
by Arcane Emotions
Summary: Just a fluffy little oneshot of Kagome giving everyone birtday presents. Inuyasha's true age revealed!


Hey everyone! It's me, Arcane Emotions (I don't even know where I got the name), otherwise known as Inuyasha and Sonic Fan. I thought I'd try a oneshot Inuyasha fic this time. I've also got some new friends, plus I'm making up a nickname for myself.

Cresentfox: Hey everyone, want some candy holds out some round objects that look like bombs

Arcane: no, Cresentfox, I don't want guts and innards splayed about my computer screen

Cresentfox: awwww… why not? pouts

Arcane: Because I'm EVIL!! And you're a foolish girl.

Okay, on with the story!

* * *

**_Birthday Surprise!_**

Kagome grunted (AN: is that the right word?) as she lifted herself out of the well. 'I really have to start packing less, but it's for a good cause' she mused. She wanted to get birthday presents for her friends, but she didn't even know their ages, let alone when they were born. 'Oh well' she thought, 'At least this way I can give the presents to them on the same day'. She made her way over to the village and Kaede's hut.

"Hello guys! I'm back!" she shouted.

"Lady Kagome, you're back!" Miroku answered, creeping hopelessly towards the taijiya Sango with his ever lecherous hands.

**Whap!**

With the monk down for the count from Sango's great boomerang, the Hiraikotsu, the young girls could talk in peace.

"Kagome, welcome back." Sango said, happily hugging (AN: geez that's a lot of similar syllables) her friend.

"Thanks Sango" Kagome replied. She noticed Inuyasha wasn't around, which wasn't unusual; he was usually at the Sacred Tree.

"Where's Inuyasha? I have something for you all." She questioned. She wanted to have them all together before she started. She really hated leaving people out of things.

"He's probably at the Sacred Tree, come on, let's get him" Sango commanded, leading Kagome to the tree by her hand.

When they reached the tree, they noticed Inuyasha was on the ground, cross-legged staring at the mark in the tree where he was pinned for 50 years.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, wondering what in all the gods he was doing.

"Hmmm? Oh Kagome, you're back." Inuyasha stood up and walked over to them.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Come to the hut with us, I want to show you something" Kagome replied, anxious to get to the hut and surprise everyone.

"Feh, whatever" And with that, they left for the hut.

When the trio arrived at the hut, they saw Miroku sitting against the wall, a large bruise on his head and Kaede making dinner on the fire. Shippo was coloring with the crayons Kagome brought back for him. Kagome almost insantly began to rummage through her bag in search of her gifts

"I wanted to get you all a birthday present since we've been together so long" she stopped searching to look at her friends and asked "By the way, when **are **your birthdays?"

Miroku replied first "Mine is on the night of the Harvest moon. I'm 17"

"Mine is the day of the new year. I'm 16" Sango answered

Shippo was last "Mine is on the start of the spring. In Human years I'm 7, but In demon years, I'm about 26"

This surprised Kagome "What? How can you be 26? You're just a kid!" She exclaimed.

Surprising everyone, Inuyasha answered. "A demon can seem like a child, yet be older than any human. It all depends on the species" at this, Inuyasha sat against the wall.

"Aye, mine is the beginning of the summer solstice. I be 59" Kaede spoke. Inuyasha snickered

"Heh, she really is an old hag" He muttered, even though it was quite clear what he said.

"I really should be calling ye old man, Inuyasha. You are far older than I" Kaede countered. That stopped Inuyasha.

"Feh" He concluded, sulking.

"Really? Just how old **are** you Inuyasha?" Kagome demanded, eyebrows raised. She wondered that for a long time now."

"Err… Do I have to answer" He almost pleaded (AN: keyword, almost). He didn't want them to know his age, but he might not have a choice. Kagome had **_it_** after all.

"Yes. Now tell us, or I'll say **_it_**" She warned.

"Feh"

"SIT!!" Inuyasha met the floor with a loud thud.

"Now tell us, or you get another" Kagome said.

"FINE! I was born sometime in the winter season. I don't exactly know. In human years I'm about 18." He hurriedly replied, fearing for his back. Kagome was scary.

"And your real age?" Kagome glowered.

"Err.. Including the 50 years I was sealed to the tree, I'm about 200 years old" Now this got everyone's attention, save for Kaede's.

"200 years old!?" They all exclaimed, once again save Kaede, who just chuckled lightly.

"Does that mean I can call you grandpa Inuyasha?" Shippo teased.

"NO!" Inuyasha declared. If anything, no one was calling him grandpa of all things.

"Inuyasha, why are you so embarrassed? Your age isn't that bad is it?" Kagome asked. Did she hurt him?

"Not really, but I hate the idea of being considered an old man." Inuyasha answered.

"Um, well back to the presents!" Kagome gave Shippo his present first. He hugged Kagome with glee, because it was, of course, Pocky (AN: WHAT IS POCKY!?). Miroku got some ofudas (AN: did I spell that right?) from Kagome's Grandfather. Sango got some of Kagome's mother's packed lunches. And Kaede got some pain reliever pills. When she asked Kagome how to use them and what they were for, Kagome told her to place the pill on her tongue and drink it down with some water. She explained that it would relieve some of the aches and pains Kaede might be feeling in her old age.

When Kagome went to give Inuyasha his gift, She found that he was gone.

"Where'd Inuyasha go?" Kagome asked.

Miroku told her that Inuyasha was sulking on the roof. Kagome went outside to talk to Inuyasha, present in hand. Inuyasha jumped down only to pick her up and jump back on the roof.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" She asked.

"I hate seeming to have any sort of weakness. Age is a weakness" Inuyasha replied.

"No it's not. For a demon, you're still young, right?" Inuyasha nodded. "Then your age has given you wisdom. That's not a weakness, it's a strength." Kagome comforted.

"Kagome….thank you." Inuyasha leaned his head on Kagome's shoulder.

"Oh! I almost forgot, here's your present Inuyasha" She handed Inuyasha his gift. When Inuyasha opened it, he was shocked speechless. He didn't know whether it was from the irony, or if it was from his thankfulness at receiving the gift, but he was definitely unable to speak.

It was a collar. A **dog** collar. It looked quite expensive too, with two diamonds on it.

"Ka..Ka..Kago….why?" he managed to sputter out. Who would ever spend this much on him of all people.

"It's because I care about you Inuyasha. You're my sunshine." Kagome replied, snuggling into Inuyasha's haori.

"Kagome…..you're my sunshine too"

* * *

How was that? I know the grammer wasn't that good, but please bear with me. This is the longest story I've ever written. This has been plaguing my mind for weeks now. I had to release it. So why not show my effort to everyone at least? Oh and the dog collar was a joke. kagome tends to treat Inuyasha like a dog, so I added a little shocking humour to the situation. 


End file.
